Emily Jones
Emily Jones is a human who stumbled into Elvendale, the portal having appeared after the inheritance of her grandmother's amulet. She, along with Skyra, are the two guardians of the portal. Official Biography Background Shortly after inheriting her grandmother's amulet, Emily found herself transported through the portal to Elvendale. With the help of four elves, Naida Riverheart, Azari Firedancer, Aira Windwhistler and Farran Leafshade, she got back home safely. She now often visits them in Elvendale. Personality Emily is a happy, music-loving, adventurous human girl with a passion for having fun, chilling, or just having an adventure. She is kind, sweet, and amicable. Emily is friendly to the very core, and loves making friends, which is why she got along so well with the four Elves, Naida, Azari, Farran and Aira. She doesn't have trouble with people easily, human or elf, and has a special connection with almost everyone she comes across. Azari, Farran, Aira, and Naida, or more simply, the elves or four elves are great friends with Emily, and enjoy her company. Her personality is also sweet enough to fit Tidus Stormsurfer and Sira Copperbranch into it. Appearance Emily has dark brown hair, olive-green eyes, a fair complexion, and freckles. She wears her hair braided in a ponytail braid, and in the beginning, wears a sleeveless white shirt with dark blue stripes, denim jean shorts, and light yellowish brownish sneakers with white bottoms. She has brown eyebrows that match her brown hair (black eyebrows on the mini-doll). In the artwork of Season 1 or the first story arc, she wears this outfit, but also wears a set or bunch of blue, orange, purple, and green bracelets. She also wears her teleporting amulet or medallion. Emily, by Season 2 or the second story arc, wears a short-sleeved dark-dark blue shirt with light brown khaki shorts, dark red sneakers for shoes with white bottoms and white laces, and the necklace amulet. The amulet is blue in the middle and usually shines or glows. The rest of it is silver. By Season 3 or the third story arc, Emily wears an off-sleeve short-sleeved white blouse with sort of light-denim-blue stripes, with underneath, she wears a shirt with fuchsia straps, and she also wears denim short skirt, and has dark navy blue leggings or tights, which may or may not actually be capri pants, underneath the skirt, with having fuchsia-purple topped shoes as sneakers with white on the bottom and rest, with white laces. She also has longer hair covering a lot more of her ears. Relationships Family Her grandmother was one of the five elven sisters. A former elf, she became mortal when she moved to Earth in order to protect the portal from that side. Emily Jones has a little sister, Sophie Jones, with whom she gets angry at for jumping into the Portal in "The Capture". Her sister Sophie, is mischievous, disobeying, and someone who obviously goes against orders. Emily loves her family nonetheless, through-and-through. Due to Skyra being her grandmother's sister along with a group of Earth, Fire and Water Elves as the Five Sisters, all four of them are actually Emily's great-aunts or grandaunts. She and Rosalyn are related. (Emily's grandmother and Rosalyn's mother are sisters.) Emily and Cronan are also related. (Emily's grandmother and Cronan's mother are sisters.) Friends Emily is friends with Azari Firedancer, Naida Riverheart, Farran Leafshade and Aira Windwhistler, and to a lesser extent, Skyra. In Season 2, she became friends with Tidus Stormsurfer and Sira Copperbranch, as well as a number of dragons. In Season 3, Rosalyn is on friendly terms with Emily, in addition to the other elves. * Azari Firedancer - Azari is the first Elf friend whom Emily had met according to "Unite the Magic". In Unite the Magic, Azari was shown to be friendly outgoing to Emily, to which she deeply appreciated. Emily appears to find Azari helpful but irresponsible according to the way Azari behaved in "The Struggle is Real". Azari is someone who Emily can really open up to, because just like Emily's personality, Azari's personality is fun-loving and adventurous. At the same time, Azari is someone who Emily can easily get frustrated over due to Azari's naive and childlike nature. Despite Azari's rough and tomboyish, but kind and gentle personality, Emily has a great connection with her. * Farran Leafshade - As the second person Emily meets in Elvendale, and the only male character of the main five of the group, Farran is a gentle-meaning, soulful kind of spirit. Emily looks past his show-off-ish ways according to "Crib Notes", and cares for him nonetheless. Farran helped Emily up from a rainbow bridge in "Crushing it", which Emily appeared to be grateful for. Farran portrayed the most awkwardness of how he felt with the "strangeness" of the shape and size of Emily's human ears when first encountering her. This reaction to Emily's ears as he kept going on about appears to be from Farran's brutally honest personality, to which Emily showed little discomfort with. Blunt and fair, Farran is someone Emily can trust, and does trust; as shown on many occasions. * Aira Windwhistler - Care-free, air-headed, and lighthearted, Aira is somewhat absent-minded, similar to Azari, but in a more "air-headed" way, much like her element which is usually called "Air" in typical "Classical Element" speech, but is called Wind in the world of Elvendale. Silly, fun, and quick to speak her mind, Aira is someone that Emily helps out despite the polar personality difference, according to "Crushing it". Aira is fun-loving, adventurous, and free-spirited, to which Emily has no dismay over. * Naida Riverheart - Naida is more shown to be well-collected, organized, and a bit more serious than her friends. Naida is very intelligent, to which Emily admires, and the most wise of the cast-set characters in the show. Emily often chats with Naida on situations about important issues. such as combining their magic together to make a powerful source, according to "Never Cave". It appears that Naida and Emily have some kind of "spiritual connection", as Emily had a dream, in fact, nightmare of Elandra's being kidnapped by Ragana Shadowflame, as Naida encountered the experience of witnessing it actually happening in the real world. * Tidus Stormsurfer - A soulful water elf, Tidus is very complementary towards Emily according to "Dragons to Save, Time to Be Brave". Tidus is someone who believes has no problem with his or her dragon, according to "The Dragon Whisperer", to which he soon discovers there might be a slight problem. In "Dragons to Save, Time to Be Brave", Tidus is a big help to Emily and the elves, being very knowledgeable about dragons and how they stopped trusting elves due to a current witch elf. Emily seems to admire this, along with Azari, Naida and Aira. Emily has no problem in talking with Tidus, as he will always listen, and be very understanding. * Sira Copperbranch - A close friend of Emily's who she met through Tidus. Sira is bold, strong-willed, and straightforward, to which appear to be qualities Emily likes about her. Emily realized she was Sira due to appearing as the owner of the Starlight Inn when she first met her in "Dragons to Save, Time to Be Brave". Being a girl of many passions, Sira's not one to judge Emily on her human-like appearance nor comment on it or question it. * Skyra - Someone who appeared unkind and scornful in her first appearance, Emily shows her the power of love again, healing Skyra's heart from her mourning over Emily's grandmother. Emily and her friends now give Skyra friendly visits from time to time in the webisodes. * Elandra - Emily's bonded dragon is the Queen Dragon, Elandra, whose element or power is Love. A symbol of love, Emily loves Elandra with all her heart, to which Elandra feels the same for Emily. * Rosalyn - Introduced in the third story arc, Rosalyn is an earth elf who teams up with Emily and the elves to thwart The Goblin King's plans. Rosalyn is also related to Emily, as well as Cronan. Enemies Emily's greatest enemy has to be Ragana Shadowflame, to which Ragana sports a very cold and devious personality. In "Dragons to Save, Time to Be Brave", Ragana was quick to judge and mock Emily's human appearance, even calling her ears "nasty". Though powerful, Emily was able to amplify the other 4 elves' magic with her amulet, and temporarily weaken Ragana. It doesn't take long for Ragana to regain her strength back, as she quickly appears in full elf form again in the webisodes. Emily and Ragana clearly have polar-opposite personalities, to which Ragana is evil and cruel, much different compared to Emily's kind and loving, gentle nature. In the third story arc, she meets Cronan Darkroot, the Goblin King, an evil elf who captured her little sister, Sophie Jones. She did not know that he was related to her at the time, as Emily did not yet know that Cronan's mother was her grandmother's sister. Romance Emily hasn't had crushes or love interests up to this date. Aira, however, gets jealous of Emily when Farran helps Emily to her feet when walking on an icy rainbow bridge, to which Emily found meant nothing. In the Season 2 "special webisode", "Dragons to Save, Time to Be Brave", it appears, much to Farran's belief that Tidus was flirting with Emily, little to the knowledge of Tidus's loyalty to and love for Sira. Gallery Official Artwork BodyEmily2.jpg BodyEmily3.jpg Bodygroup.jpg BodyGroup2.jpg LEGO Emily01.jpg|Emily from 1st Storyline Emily02.jpg|Emily from 2nd Storyline Emily03.jpg|Emily from 3rd Storyline Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans